Fatal Kiss
by KawaiiAlthea
Summary: Did you ever wonder if it is possible that one kiss can be the reason of the total destruction of the world? If yes then RxR if not still RxR KanataxMiyuxSeiya
1. Prologue

**Phase one: **

**THE LEGEND**

Once in a time of conception and annihilation, humanity was born to be the fortification of life, stability of good and evil and domicile of all virtues, emotions, colors and beauty.

Three gods was brought to life by these essences of life in order to guide, to guard and to guild the balance of space.

These divinities are namely, Traeh, the Goddess of Beauty; Erup, the God of Virtues and lastly Regna, the God of Emotions. These deities govern diverse areas of the world embodied with their supremacy given to them by the elixirs of life.

Years and years had passed until the world was an unimaginable paradise for those who dwell there. The gods evolved and qualified to think and do complicated things the world has presented before their eyes…

They were able to feel the forbidden sentiment…

Then the conflict began…

The gods learned the deepest secrets of life. They saw the good that lies in the heart, evil that coats the hatred, beauty that blinds the eye, color that proclaims beauty and the feeling of survival. Those secrets were yet to be completed. The gods unfolded the illicit and learned…

**the forbidden passion of loving. **


	2. Phase one: The Legend Part 1

**Phase One:** The Legend part I

**Author's note:** To all those people who reviewed the prologue thank you very much. The following story do not own UFO baby. This is

only the product of my imagination and feelings put into words and done by the characters in the minds of the readers.

**Please read and review!!! **

As the gods ventured toward the Illusia garden the whole lot came out…

The truth...

The deities decided to have some fun so they made a picnic nearby a tree full of mesmerizing flowers. While having some fun

Regna was secretly nervous as he decided to admit his feelings towards Traeh. He stood and motioned Erup to do as well. They

strolled remotely absent from the picnic site with Traeh's gaze following them.

"Erup, do you have someone you want to protect because she's someone who's important to you?" asked the god of emotions.

"Well… I guess I have," the god of virtue replied and asked, "but why are you asking me this?"

"Traeh…," said Regna as he gazed at the splendor of the goddess. Erup followed his gaze to Traeh. He understood a closed book he is

no emotions could be seen. Deep inside his empathy a stab can be felt. He was broken due to his sympathy.

"OH! Understood! Do your best brother and make sure you don't hurt her coz I'll triple the come back it just for you!" the god said.

As Regna heard the statement of his brother he already knew that he was approved to confess. He shook hands with his brother and

patted his back slightly.

"No man can ever hurt or make her cry!" replied the god. He promised.

The two gods parted ways with Erup, away from the two he kept his face emotionless until his face was wet with tears. He touched it and

clutched his chest.

"What's this feeling? What's this water? Why is there pain? Is it possible?... I've fallen in love with her?..." the crying god uttered.

Regna slowly strode toward the beautiful goddess. As he came near her he could see the bliss painted in her trouble-free smile. Gradually,

he sat beside her and can't find the words he practiced all nights. They lost their track at the tip of his tongue. His heart throbbing so fast

that Traeh could sense it.

"Is there something wrong brother?" the goddess of beauty asked.

Her blond hair swaying as the wind blew more to her satisfaction. Her eyes as innocent as it can be and her warm smile coupled with the

inviting lips. All regna could hear is her… Traeh…Traeh.

Regna was lost for words in short speechless at the grandeur of the goddess. He was like hypnotized until Traeh snapped him up.

"Hey brother are you alright? Where's Erup?" the goddess repeated as she noticed the disappearance of her other brother.

"Well he's somewhere out there… Doing something!" Regna replied still staring at his maiden, "Stop finding the one who's not here and

look at the one in your front who's always there for you!"

Upon hearing these words Traeh's eyes shifted to the god before her with a confused look. Slowly, the trembling hands of the god reached for hers. She felt nervousness in his hands and eyes.

Regna's right hand touched the goddess' angelic face seeing confusion in her sincere eyes. Being the beauty of the world all good things is

seen in her eyes so staring at her could take a moment just like Regna's confession.

"How could they forbid me to love such beauty?" Regna said as tears trickle. Questioning this to the innocent goddess makes things more

complicated. Lost in space of thoughts Traeh can't think of the right explanation for Regna's sudden action.

Traeh broke free from the god's grip. Slowly trembling and still bewildered.

"Why are you saying this things?" Traeh asked the god, "Why are you crying?"

"Don't you get it, all these beauty," pointing the beauty of nature, "have no match against you. Your beauty captivated my heart stealing it

as its own."

Both of them stared at each other for a while. Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes of different flowers is Erup. Salt water still coming out of

his eyes as he watched his siblings with each other. A part of him is happy but a part is angry not at Regna but at himself.

"Why did you love her or did you really love her as a lover but not a brotherly love?" his mind still in conflict. He can't take it seeing his

love with another god but he doesn't want any of them to be hurt so he'll sacrifice.

"I'll never let anything hurt my brother and sister even me," he uttered as he picked up a redrose and crushing it with his bare hands.

In being a god pain is nothing but at the sight of blood in his hand great pain circled his mind and body.

"How could I feel pain?" he asked himself as he twitched from his position. He was suffering. The pain was greater because of his broken heart .

Regna suddenly embraced Traeh passionately.

"I honestly and deeply love you… Traeh," whispered Regna.

Traeh's pupils enlarged as those words echoed her ears.

"Love…," Traeh uttered as she broke from the embrace, "Isn't that forbidden to us… Gods?"

"Yes… but aren't you wondering if love is really that bad to be forbidden to us? Is it really that evil?" The god replied as his eyes

determined to pursue his maiden to love.

"But how do you know that what you feel is love? Are you really certain that your heart beats for me?"

"…"

"I never thought about your question. I thought loving is all and don't have answers why you felt that way it just comes unexpectedly and

shrouded with thick mysteries."

"What's the feeling of being in love if what your saying is true?"

"Feeling?... I guess I'm always thinking of the person I love like you… admiring her always… when she's in pain I'm also in pain likewise

whe she's happy I'm also happy and most of all I can't live without you…"

"Oh! I get it"

"So? What's your response?"

"Response to what?"

"To my confession. The way I love you. Do you love me?" Regna asked still waiting for the sweet yes of his loved one.

**Author's Note:** If you are wondering if i'm in love, well I'm not i just like to write stories like that but there's more than meet the eye so

keep reading and reviewing. I'm open to criticisim so I can improve my writing skills!


End file.
